srtmushfandomcom-20200215-history
Joe Maya
Tsh, idiot! Don't think you can order me around! I'll do what I want! Joe Maya is a 16-years old pilot of the Black Lion Mecha, assigned to the Rodarian Royal Spaceship, The Elshank. Born on Earth, Joe was relocated to Mars when his father was convicted, and had desired to return to Earth ever since. He's a carefree and rebellious youth, and somewhat resentful of the power of military officials. Despite his rather brash attitude, he has a tender heart hidden beneath the surface, though it takes getting through the surface to find it. He tends to be very impulsive, often acting with his heart moreso than with his brain, and sometimes comes accross as selfish because of it. Despite all of his flaws, Joe has obligated himself to help Princess Romina Rodario find the legendary ninja of Earth, that would hopefully bring aid to the Princess' homeworld. Background Information Joe Maya is a rebellious young man with a heart of gold, and the pilot of the Black Lion Mecha, assigned to Princess Romina Rodario's ship the Elshank. Born on earth, Joe fondly remembers his time as a kid when he had lived there. Joe moved to Mars when his father, Matthew Maya, relocated for the company he worked for. This move was expected to be short term, though unfortunately his stay on Mars would take a apparently indefinite extension, when his Joe's father was convicted for involentary manslaughter. Given the option, Matthew chose to live out his conviction with his son at the Martian Prison Colony For years he had dreamed of returning to Earth, and has always disliked the military figures because of his predicament. The day before his 16th birthday, the age when youths are tested to be eligeble to join the military, Joe Maya and his friend, Mike Coil, got themselves into trouble, which resulted in their needing to escape from the Martian Colony police. During their escape, the Rodarian space ship, the Elshank, crash landed on Mars, due to being assaulted by the Zaboom Imperial Forces. It was on this day that Joe's life changed as he knew it, for during the assault, he was attacked by one of the Zaboom's forces robots which chased him into the breached Elshank, where he met Princess Romina Rodario, her attendant Shaff, and Irubola Saro, the ship's commander. The initial meeting was short lived, due to the inability to alien language barrier, and shortly after, having breached the hull, the robot on Joe's tail broke further in, prompting Romina and her company to split off and leaving Joe to fend for himself. In an effort to escape, Joe fled into the Elshank's hanger, within which was stored the three mecha. With the enemy not far behind, and one of the robots cockpits being opened, Joe on impulse climbed into the cockpit of the Black Lion Mecha, and accidentally activated it in order to fight back against the Zaboom forces. Despite the fact that the Black Lion was a powerful machine, he was greatly outnumbered, and when all seemed lost, he was saved by the mysterious ninja robot, Tobikage, which fused with the Black Lion, and led to the Zaboom forces defeat. Since then, Joe, along with the help of his friends Mike, and childhood friend, Jenny Ai, and the warrior from the North Pole, Damien, despite being forced to butt heads with the commander of the Elshank, Irubola Saro, and the subcommander Gameron, the humans would fight for the princess, though partly because of the prospect of returning to Earth. Against the alliance between Director Hazard Pasha, and the Zaboom forces, Joe Maya has become a vital ally, despite Irubora's continued protests against wasting time with the humans, in the defense of Elshank, as it speeds its way to Earth, where he would soon take a bigger role in the Super Robot War. Joe Maya pilots the Black Lion, which he had initially activated by accident when he found it on board the Elshank. Despite nurmerous attempts of having others pilot the mech, the robot has only ever since activated in response to him, despite not being a ninja. With little choice in the matter, the Rodarians allow him to pilot the robot, until they find the legendary ninja who might pilot the robot instead. Personality Traits Joe Maya is quite the rebel. He has a blatant disregard for authority figures, particular those who would seek to control him. His dislike of the military in particular stems from having been brought to the Mars Prison Colony against his will because his father was a convict. Rather than holding a grudge against his father, whose situation was beyond his control, he voices his frustration against those who would restrain him and his style of life. He particularly believes in living free, and will refuse to be shackled by anyone. He's rowdy and sometimes rude, but in spite of this he has a heart of gold, and will go to the aid of anyone who he feels in danger, and will even save the life of an enemy if he bears no ill will towards them. His greatest dream has always been to return to Earth, and will do anything to fulfill that goal, though not at the cost of his integrity, and will never stoop to treachery to achieve his dream. While he personally dislikes the military, the Zaboom and Rodario conflict has brought about a desire to fight against those who would oppress them, with the aid of the Black Lion, and the much appreciated help of the mysterious Tobikage. He's extremely loyal to his friends and family, and will help any of them if they're in need of aid. Joe can sometimes be a sucker for a pretty face, and is often more willing to assist pretty girls if they ask him for help, particularly Princess Romina. This can be both a helpful and detrimental attribute sometimes, especially when around his close friend, Jenny Ai. His relationship with Jenny is kind of rocky, because of his tendancy to assist other pretty girls, and being quite oblivious to her, he's generally surprised when he makes her mad. Joe is a big brother figure to his friend Mike Coil, whom has little family of his own, and as such cares for Mike's well being, he's confident in Mike's ability handle himself in dangerous situations. Despite hearing words of caution from his friend, this doesn't stop Joe from making apparently rash decisions. This however, will never stop Joe from coming to his friend's aid. Joe continues to butt heads with Irubora Saro, the commander of the Elshank, primarily due to Joe's long standing dislike for authoritive military figures. It doesn't help that he believes that Irubora feels that his own mission of protecting Princess Romina may be jeopardized by the continued interference of Joe and his friends. Talents & Abilities As part of the preperations for the military trials on Mars, Joe Maya is a trained marksman, and is a skilled driver of most wheeled and hover vehicles, as well as small flight craft. Logs |ordermethod = title |notcategory = cutscenes |suppresserrors = yes }} Category: Trailers